Snow Day
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: A blizzard had hit Jump City and school has been cancled for the day. Rachel has a long time crush on her best friend. How would a day with her friend help her crush. Editted 02/07/11


hey every one, this is like a 13 page one-shot that i did.

first of all, i got inspired because here where i am, i'm having a 4 day weekend because of the snow. some of the things i said in this story is happening here, like the fact the over half of my backyard is under snow. its getting so bad that they might need to call the milatery to help clear the roads. fun... oh and the snow day inspirend me to do this, and i was really figure out how to right a sex scene for my other story, so this was it, please tell me if its believeable, and i'm not sure if its going to stay a one-shot, but for now, for sure it is.

enjoy!

**Snow Day**

There was a blizzard all night long...

But I didn't expect _this_.

It had only been snowing for a week since the first day of snow fall, not even. There was 2+ feet of snow just in the city I was living in, even more in the country or meadows. I don't like cold at _all_. But I had school; I had to go until I got told that there is too much snow.

Luckily, I have my two friends Gar and Vic, they'll know before anyone that went to their school. I also knew because my phone started ringing.

"Hello?"

Told'ya.

"Ok, so where are we meeting for this 'snow day'?" I asked the two who both screamed into my ear.

"We called the-"

"-other's, so since-"

"-Dick has a house-"

"-and a fire place-"

"-he offered to have-"

"-us over at his place."

Hating the fact that they _love_ to talk like they're one I answered, "Ok, I'll be over at his house in a few minutes." Then hung up.

Richard Grayson, I have to say, my best friend, he's also in the same grade as me other than Victor, Garfield, and our other friend, Kori, who are in the same school but different grades. Victor is a Senior and also the football star. Garfield is a Freshman, and a videogame hog, he's smart, but still try and gets me to help with his homework. Kori is a sophomore and is the Cheerleading captain, and is the hottest girl in the school, and no I'm not a lesbian. Richard Grayson is the Captain of the Basketball, but also because of his father, he's rich. But Richard lives on his own because is _adopted_ father wants to see if he can live on his own. So far its working, he also works part-time at his father's business to help out and to also be giving the money for that week. It's hard to explain, but the first month and a half was hectic due to over spending. And I, well, I'm Rachel. I'm a Junior at Jump City High School, the smartest girl in the school, but at the same time the scariest.

I got dressed in jeans and a sweater, grabbed my house keys and put on my jacket and my almost knee heightened black boots. Then I was just about to open the door was a pressure was against my leg and purring could be heard.

Raven, my little back kitten. Richard, or as the boys call him, Dick, gave her to me for my birthday just over a month ago. We agreed on the name Raven because of her black fur and her deathly sharp claws that get Gars' nose on my birthday. I love the name any ways.

"I'm sorry Raven, you can't come, and I'm meeting my friends." I told her. She kept purring and rubbing against my leg. I picked up my little kitten and brought her up to my face. "Are you wanting to come?"

She gave me a lick on the nose.

"Is it because we're going to Richard's?"

Another lick.

Raven has this thing in her head where she thinks that I have a crush on Richard. Which I do, I just don't tell anyone, not even Kori. Vic guessed it, but he being my 'big brother' wouldn't tell a soul.

"Fine, com'on." I placed her in my coat so she's against my chest but she could still peek out if she wanted to.

_Then_ I left to go to my friend's house. So glad he lives the closest.

Usually it only takes five minutes to get to Richards house from my little apartment, but with the snow and wind, it took at least ten minutes, plus Raven was swatting at the snow flakes.

When I got to 378 Doven Ave. I walked up to the door, knocked, then walked in.

"Hey, I'm here!" I called talking off my boots and coat.

"That's good; you're the first one here." I smiled when I heard Richard's voice; it had to be the sweetest voice I've ever heard. Richard was a tanned, well muscled, 6 foot tall. He had black hair, just like I did; well really, our friends always say we look a lot alike. We both had icy-blue eyes. The only thing is that I'm 5ft 6" and I have paler skin than the average person. "And it looks like you didn't come alone."

"Yeah, she has a liking to you." I told him, and receiving a big warm hug by him, got me warmer because I was blushing, but didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Com'on Rae-Rae, the fire is already lit."

He is _so_ lucky that I have a crush on him; I don't let anyone call me that, Garfield got a major wedgie when he first called me that. But Richard started calling me it first, so that's my excuse. I put Raven down, who gave me a look that said '_tell him_' before she trotted off to the living room. I walked in after her to see the same set-up as always, but there were more blankets and a cup of hot chocolate already made. There were no lights on, just the fire place that lit the whole room. A very cozy setting, one that I'll love to come back to.

I sat down on the loveseat that was right parallel to the fire and pulled a blanket up to my waist.

"Hot chocolate for my bestest friend." Richard said handing me a steaming hot cup with a small pate under it. He goes, like, over board with these things, I'm not complaining, it has mini marshmallows, whipped cream, sprinkles and what it seems like cinnamon. But I still love it.

He's such a suck-up; we've been friends since we were little. He was the one that helped me with the death of my mother a few years back.

"Thank you." I took the beverage and set it down on the small table beside me. He came over and sat down beside me with his own in his hand, then placing it on the table beside himself, then pulling the blanket up to his waist, pulling it down off of me. "Hey!"

I could hear him chuckling to himself as a pull it back, pulling it down off of him.

"This isn't working Rae-Rae." I stuck my tongue him and watched Raven jump up onto the loveseat and lay down at our feet, stopping us from moving the blanket. "I have a better idea, how about you come over here, that way we both have the blanket and we're not fighting over it, plus she," points to the fluff-ball, "can get the other end."

I blush and stuttered my response, "Y-yo-ou wan-want m-m-me t-t-to si-sit with-th y-yo-you?"

"Sure, it's not like we're doing anything bad." He said.

"O-okay." I passed my drink to him after taking a sip and look at Raven; I swear she had her tongue sticking out. I move her over a bit a crawl over to Richard, lying down with my back to his chest, due to the fact that he had lain down too.

"Rae?"

"Yes?"

"You have whip cream on your nose."

"Really?"

"Yep." I saw him lick his finger, and felt him brushing his index finger on the tip of my nose. When he stopped he looked at me. "I think I missed some."

"Where?"

"Right here."

That's when I felt his lips brush against mine. I was in heaven. I was so happy that it would take at least an hour for the other three to get here, considering that Gar and Vic live together, then they have to go and get Kori, who, may I add, takes for_ever_ to get ready.

It wasn't long before I felt his tongue brush against my bottom lip; I allow access and duel with his tongue, loving the feeling of his taste in my mouth.

It felt like it was hours later before we had to brake for air. Panting, I smiled up at him, he smiling back.

When I got my breath back, I lifted my arm and placed my hand on the back of his neck, pulling him down for another kiss. This time a fair amount of moans could be heard from the living room. A few moments later I could feel his hands drift to my sides, moving up and down from my hips to my breast making loud moans escape my mouth, muffled by Richard's mouth that was devouring mine.

His mouth traveled down to my neck, sucking and nipping at the flesh.

"Richard..." I moaned softly, which got louder when his hand brushed against my nipple.

My hand that was around his neck went to his silk ebony hair and my other hand went under his shirt from the bottom scraping my nails along his back. I felt him move on top of me, pushing his hips into my thighs, he _is _of course taller than me.

We broke the apart for only a moment to take off my sweater down to the tank-top that I wore under it, I didn't feel like wearing a long sleeve under my sweater - always pulls the sleeves up.

The mouth that was on my neck moved down to my chest, just above my cleavage. I took this chance to move a bit and grab his ear-lobe between my teeth and suck softly on it, bring soft moans from him and I.

I heard a knock, the door open, and Victor's voice, "Hey, we're here!"

We broke apart instantly. I quickly grabbed my sweater and pulled it on while Richard quickly ran to the washroom. I was so happy that the living room was a few rooms away from the front door so I could get my sweater on without them wondering why I had a hicky on my neck.

Before they came into the room, I picked up my hot chocolate; the whip cream was long melted, and took a sip.

"Hey, any better out there?" I asked.

"I wish, we almost got stuck _twice_, can ya believe that?" Victor told me. He was like 6ft 5" and a real pain in the ass when he wants a hug. Had chocolate brown skin, brown eyes and has more muscles than Richard.

"Yeah, he made _me_ go out and push the first time! I should have been the one driving!" Gar complained. He was 5ft 7"; he just got taller than me. He had dirty blond hair, green eyes, and virtually no muscles at all.

"Hey, how many times do I have to tell you? My car, I drive."

Ever since Vic got a job when he was 14, he's been saving up for a car, nothing big; at least it's not a priest. It's a _Mazda3_, one of the best small cars you could get. Victor works as a mechanic, and has been fixing it up a bit, like he got the parts the second summer after he got his car and made it 4-wheel drive. I don't know how he did it, but he doesn't get as stuck as last time.

Gar works at an animal shelter. Which is a good thing; he _loves_ animals and hate meat, so there was no way of getting him a job at a restaurant. He said that when he gets older, he's going to own his own animal shelter, the biggest one in the world, and save all animals all over the USA. In his animal shelter, animals can get medical treatment, a place to play, obedience school, and a nursery. Plus, you get to adopt the animals that are being taken care of in the shelter. To me it seems an awesome place. We've already started on the lay-out and Richard talked to his father about it. Bruce Wayne said he'd think about it. So, it's a work in progress.

Kori is a fashion intern. Part-time of course. Kori loves fashion, and wants to be big time fashion designer. There are times when she tests her work on _me_, yeah, its torture, but I still love her. She had long red hair, 5ft 9", almost orange skin and green eyes.

Kori's roommate, and Gar's girlfriend, Terra, is a gardener, she even gets to work in the winter with her job. She would be here today, but she's on a field trip with our _Be Green_ program at school and is in Africa learning how to take care of different plants that don't grow in the states. She had long blond hair and blue eyes, and the same height has her boyfriend. And me, I'm an artist. I'm working on getting into the animation business. Right now I'm just working on a project that's due at the end of the week and I'm just about done. All my friends love my work, and I get complements by everyone. I think the art classes at school are helping. Next year I'm going to talk to the owner and ask what I would need to get that job, I haven't told my friends my plan yet, I just want to surprise them.

I have midnight black hair; it goes down to the small of my back, ice-blue eyes, and pale, very, pale skin. I have no idea where I get it from. I am now the shortest person in our circle of friends.

"Rachel, where's Richard?" Gar asked me.

"Oh, bathroom, he must have drank too much hot chocolate before I got here." I told him.

They all sat down in the other chairs, leaving only the loveseat for Richard to sit.

A few minutes later the toilet could be heard and Richard running down to the living room.

"Hey guys, sorry, bathroom emergency. Hey, you want hot chocolate?"

A series of 'Sure' came from the three as he left again.

"So, what were you two doing, while waiting for us?" Gar asked me.

"Oh, just hanging out." I could hear Victor silently murmuring to himself, _or making out_, under his breath.

"So, how was the drive down?" I ask my chocolate skinned _big brother_.

"Oh, pretty good, at least after we got stuck out of the rut."

_**Flashback**_

_"So big man, what are we going to do today? Games? Movies? _Video_games?" He asked Victor._

_"Well, I have another idea..."_

_"Oooo, and what is _that_?"_

_"Getting the two love birds together."_

_Garfield's face lit up in excitement. "I still can't believe that they have a crush on each other!"_

_"I know! Rachel didn't want me to tell anyone! But then I figured out that Richard likes her, I had to tell you to help me get them together!"_

_"I know, dude! This is like the biggest mission _ever_! Wait, what about Kori? Doesn't she like Richard too?" Garfield said in disappointment, he really didn't want to hurt his friends' feelings, especially since she's very sensitive__._

_"We are just going to have to bear with it, we know that Richard doesn't like Kori that way, and Rae and Rich have been friends long than any of us knew each other."_

_"Well, here goes nothing..."_

_**End Flashback**_

"That's good." I said taking another sip of my drink.

"Ok, I'm back with drinks." Richard's voice came from behind me. I watched him hand them out and sit down at my feet after picking up Raven.

"Oh! Friend! You have brought little Raven with you!" Kori's voice shouted from the left of me. I could barely see her as she jumped over to Richard's side to stroke my black kitten. I am jealous of Kori because she's always at Richard's side and is beautiful, but after our make-out session only ten minutes ago, I knew that he liked me. Now I just have to get him and I together for sure. Hopefully... just hopefully that wasn't a mistake.

When I heard a stressful mew coming from Richards lap, I knew that Kori wouldn't stop until she got hurt. "Kori, your stressing Raven out, you can pet her later." I told her almost killing my insides when I saw a very sadden face on my friend; I just really didn't want my kitten killed because of my friend suffocating her. When I looked at Raven after Kori went back to her seat, I saw that she was crouching down in Richards lap pressed right to his stomach. I reached over to pet her, to calm her down. I went to pick her up, but since where she was, I put my hand under her stomach and brushed my hand against Richards groin by accident. I stopped at the feeling then quickly picked Raven up, lay back down and put her at my side.

"So, who's up for a game that'll get us warmed up on this cold day?" Vic asked. I bet he's just trying to get me and Richard together; he has since he found out.

We all raised our hands.

"Ok, so let's mix up the rules, shall we? Ok, let's do this in pairs. You have to depend on your partner to make sure you not found. Since we're uneven, one person will be looking for the rest. Ok, I'll pick the partners, since I want to search first. And the person who gives away their hiding spot will be the next person to search." Vic told us, it seems like a reasonable game to play, I wonder how he came up with it? "Ok, partners, Vegy Gar, you should go with Cutesy Kori, and that makes Little Rae with Richy Rich. Everyone ok with that? Ok? OK." We didn't even get to answer.

"Dude, wouldn't be better to play if you were blind folded? That way you can only us your ears." Gar, for once, said reasonably right.

"I agree." Richard said placing his hand on my feet, unnoticeable from the others.

_Oh, yeah, you just want to kiss me without the others noticing. Wait a second; we aren't even dating, so why the hell am I thinking this?_

_**Because you want to kiss **__**him**__** without the others noticing**_.

_Well, that's true... SHUT UP!_

"Ok, well we better get starting." I suggested.

"Yep, just in a second." Richard said leaving the room for a few minutes, coming back with his tie in his hand. Not even saying a word, he walks behind Vic and wraps the tie around his friend's eyes two times before tying it behind his head. "Ok, count to 50 and then come looking for us. Start. Now!" He said grabbing my hand and dragging me off with him.

I didn't dare say a word; I really wanted to win this round. I ran up beside him, instead of trailing behind him. As one, we both ran into his room. We looked around, looking for the best place to hide. Bed, no, to noisy. Under the bed? No, too crowded. Closet, yes, just enough room to be able to be comfortable.

Running silently over to the side of the room, Richard went in first, I followed in after. I can tell that, even in the dark, he could see the look of lust in my eyes as I pushed him, again - silently - into the wall and started devouring his lips like he did mine.

He moaned into my mouth as a pushed my hips into his pelvis, loving the sound; I bucked my hips again into him. I felt him grab my hips and rubbed him against me. I gave a gasp when I felt his arousal pressed against me, it felt... _very_ good...

I moved my mouth from his and attached it to his throat and started sucking, scrapping my teeth ever so lightly on his skin. After a few minutes, I let go and was pulled back into lip-locked.

I felt his hands drift from my hip to right onto my ass, with a firm grip on me, he pulled me up so my breast were right in his face. Doing him a favor, I pulled off my sweater and threw it on the floor behind me. Threw my shirt, Richard attached his mouth to my nipple and started sucking on it, getting pleasure filled moans coming from my throat and mouth. I gripped onto his hair just to keep myself in reality as I arched my back pressing his face deeper into my breast.

(*****)

Victor could here moan's coming from his right; he didn't know that right beside him was the closet to Richards room. He didn't want the others to hear this, so he quickly found the door, hearing to moaning stop, knowing that he gave away the fact that he was in the room.

He walked over to where he remembered where the moaning was coming from, but he really didn't want to see his friends making out.

"If you two just want us to leave, you could just tell us." He said on the other side of the closet door.

(*****)

"Sorry Vic, couldn't help it." Richard said nuzzling into my breast that he was previously sucking on.

"Well, it's 4:30 and it's going to get dark soon. I could tell them that I don't want to end up in a ditch on my way home tonight."

"Thanks Vic," I said, "And since Raven's here with me, if it gets bad I could just stay here tonight."

"Yeah, thanks Vic, you better go find the other two. Don't say that it's because of us." Richard said gazing up into my eyes as I look down at him.

"Alright you two. And Rachel..."

"Yes?"

"It happened right as we got here, didn't it."

"Of course Vic." I told him listening for him to leave before I pulled my head down to Richards and devoured his mouth once again. I squeeze my legs together, wanting him closer to me; my _body_ wanted him _inside_ me. I rubbed my ass into his pelvis, getting the reaction I wanted.

I pulled away from his mouth and removed my shirt. I pushed my breast into his direction once before I took off my bra in one swift motion. He grabbed onto the opposite nipple from last time and started sucking and lightly holding it between his teeth as he stroked his tongue over it, he kept sucking until my nipple was a hard pebble before he moved his mouth yet again.

I moaned when his mouth attached it's self to my neck right behind my ear and sucked there. I took this opportunity to take one of my hands from his hair, down his back, to his stomach and resting on the waist band of his boxers. I felt the vibration of his groan, making between my thighs damp. After playing with the waist band for a few minutes I slid my hands in between his boxers and stomach reaching my destination. I placed my nimble fingers on his erect member, receiving another groan, and stroked him softy.

I felt him grow hard in my hand as I stroked him more. I heard a growl from deep in his throat and his hand moved from my ass to my inner thigh. I grabbed his penis in my hand and gave a hard stroke...

"RACHEL! RICHARD! Come on, we need to tell ya somethin'!" We heard Victor say.

"OK, HOLD ON!" I shout down to where ever he is. Richard lets me down to I could find my cloths. I saw Richard leave the closet right away with a bulge in his pants.

I found my clothes and I quickly put them on, good thing my sweater's a turtle-neck...

I ran down stairs to the living room and sat on the loveseat where Raven attached me with purrs, practically telling me, _I told'ya so, I told'ya so_.

"Where's Dick?" Gar asked me, from what it looks like, he didn't notice the hickies yet that was peeking out of my sweater.

"Oh, he's in the bathroom again, should be down soon." I told them. Victor had an unmistaken smile on his face as to _why_ Richard was in the bathroom. Just on time, Richard's footsteps could be heard coming from the stairs that led up to the floor of his room.

"Ok, so what did you need to tell us?" He asked him.

"Well, it's going to be dark soon and I don't want to get lost in this snow or stuck for that matter, so we talked it over and decided to leave, school might not be canceled tomorrow y'know?" Vic told us.

"I protested in leaving, but I have a whole lot of school work to do that I still have not done. So I too have to go, I do not wish to walk home, sorry friends." Kori told us. I knew she just wanted to stay and drool all over _my _Richard.

"That's ok Kori, Rachel can keep me company till she has to go home. We should be fine." He told them.

"Ok, see y'all at school."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And after a few minutes they left for good.

Raven jumped off and ran to wear Richard left some supplies just for her, food, water, toys, and little box.

Richard walked over to me, and I, not wanted to apart from him, pounced right onto his chest. Our mouths were locked on, dueling for dominance as we gave into each other's kiss. I felt him moving to the couch even though our eyes were closed. He sat down and placed me in his lap, I grind my ass into him, _moan_, and started taking off his sweater as he did mine.

Within 15 minutes of heavy make-out session, we were both naked as the day we were born in his bed.

Richard was straddling me, hovering over my entrance as he deeply kissed me, my nails scraping into his back. He moved his mouth to my breast, I was starting to think that they were his favorite place of my body. I arched my back into his mouth as he sucked and nipped at my skin. I moaned in pleasure and wrapped my fingers in his hair, wanting him lower, and yet, he obeyed.

Teasing me, he let his tongue dipped into my belly button and swirled it around before finding the black curly hairs that he kissed once before going to my inner thighs, kissing each once. We started into each other's eyes for a second before I felt something going into me, I only then realized it was his finger, pumping in and out of me, before adding a second finger.

I moaned in pleasure as I spread my legs farther apart, "_Deeper._" I moaned mostly to myself, but he still heard it as I felt him push his fingers deeper into me. My head fell back into the pillow as I moaned his name, filling the room.

I gave a whimper when his fingers removed themselves from my wet clits. But gave a moan when his lips were on mine before going back down to my wet, swollen clits.

He placed his mouth on my nether lips and started sucking them, dipping his tongue into my tunnel. I had to do the best I could to restrain myself from pushing him deeper with my legs, knowing that I might suffocate him doing so.

I felt myself about to cum as Richard still sucked my wet folds; I knew he knew that I was about to climax as well. I screamed out in _something_ as I came into his mouth, feeling him clean up every little bit of me.

When he was done, he kissed me, shooting his tongue into my mouth, letting me taste myself. I took this chance and wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled in towards me. He got the hint; I wanted him _inside_ me, the full length of him.

I rubbed against him, making him as hard as humanly possible. We we're both ready, no, _more_ than ready, we've been ready since I got here.

He positioned himself at my entrance, and pushed in slowly, making my breath get caught in my throat. After a few moments, he started taking long steady strokes in and out of me. It was only 10 minutes of this and we both climaxed. He collapses on top of me before he rolled onto his side. I snuggled into his side, resting my head on his chest.

"Does this mean we're together?" I ask him. He didn't give me an answer right away; he gave me a kiss, I, of course, gave in and kissed him back. When we parted I spoke. "I take that as a yes."

And we fell asleep, without even eating.

(*****)

The next morning we woke up at 7:30. I didn't want to move, but I really had to go to the bathroom. I ran there as fast as I could, remembering that it was down the hall.

In the bathroom after using the toilet, I looked at myself in the mirror. There were hickies all over me, from behind my ear to both of my breast to even my inner thighs had some. I walked back into Richard's bedroom and crawled into bed with him. He reacted up and pulled me into his embrace.

"How was your snow day, love?" He asked me.

"The best snow day ever." I replied. I gave him a kiss on the lips and brushed my tongue to his bottom lip. Just as he opened his mouth...

My stomach growled.

We parted and he chuckled. Since most of my clothes were down stairs, he gave me one of his shirts to wear and he just put on his track pants. And we headed down stairs for something to eat.

When we got down there and looked outside in the backyard, more than _half_ the fence was under the snow.

"Oh my god..." We said at the same time. Quickly I turned on the radio, just in time too:

_"Well, look at that Dean, the snow is just piling up! We got over 50 inches of snow just from yesterday and last night, and more is going to become this afternoon, tonight, tomorrow, and hopefully by Thursday it stops. In other new, ALL the schools are closed and even most businesses are closed as well. Thousands and thousands of students are going to be having their 4 day weekend today."_

"4 day weekend? This is going to be fun; hopefully we get the day to ourselves." I said seductively.

**On the other side of the school area**

"Ok, Gar, today, we're going to stay here and pig out, playing video games!"

"Oh yeah!"

**Back to Richards house**

Richard started making bacon and eggs. My job was to toast the bread and butter it, this is our breakfast _every_ time we're having breakfast together. When I was waiting for the toast to pop, I picked Raven up and petted her.

"I was wondering where you were last night."

_Mew_

"Oh, so you stayed down here to actually get some sleep? Are you sure about that?'

_Mew_

"Hey, you're the one that kept mocking me about it."

She stuck her tongue out at me!

"And how was she mocking you?" Richard asked me.

"You got me a very smart cat, y'know. And this little fur ball has been mocking me about having a crush on you since my birthday. Every since she's been wanting me to get with you."

"I see. Well, it worked." He smiled.

I smiled back and switched the toast and buttered the freshly toasted one.

After breakfast we watched a few of our favorite Disney movies, first was _Aladdin_. In between a few parts we had yet another make-out session.

The whole day we spent together, not being bothered by anyone. Considering the fact that when we made-love on the couch Raven went to a different part of the house to get another cat nap.

there, i really hoped you liked that. oh and i put Aladin in it because my brother is watching it and i watched it yesterday... and i love bacon sandwiches!

please review! i really want to know who i did on this story!

and remember some of this is TRUE!

.

.

.

my hot tub it almost gone due to the snow...


End file.
